Hetalia x reader adventure
by Just another fiction lover
Summary: One day, you come home to watch your favorite anime, when you get transported to their world. after a misunderstanding with a stranger, the characters all get to meet you, and maybe, fall in love. A new chapter, a new love story. Hetalia x reader
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia (sadly) or anything else mentioned in here. Slanted text: your thoughts and regular text: narration. Please read, review, and enjoy :)

After a long day, you come home and flop down in a chair. _Finally I'm home._ _What to do..._ You look at your computer to instantly think of something. _Anime!_ You bring up Netflix to watch your favorite show, Hetalia~

"hm, I've seen all of them already, I'll just pick a random one." You browse all the episodes, to find one that you have never watched before. _I skipped one! I have to see it!_ You look at the name, but it only reads

Hetalia: season? Episode?

Description:?

You move your mouse over to click it, but then hesitate. _What if... It's one of those horrible creepy pasta things... _

"No, those aren't real. It's probably just a glitch... Right?" You say to yourself as you click it. "Oh well" Suddenly, a bright light flashes and you can't see for a moment. You hear a high pitched noise as the lights move around. When you're able to see again, you look around to see... _A field? Wha- _

"HEY YOU!" You whip your head around to find a very angry looking man with a german accent, pointing a shotgun directly at you. Your body freezes. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. What's happening? Why is he... The gun... Will he shoot me? Crap crap crap..._ The man walks over and brings the gun closer to you. "Who are and why are you on our land?" He said firmly.

"I-I'm sorry sir... I-I just... I was a-at my house and t-the computer" _crap, I'm so scar-_

"Speak up!" The man looked angrier than before. _What do I do? He's going to shoot me if I don't do something... Crap... _

"I... don't know..."

"That doesn't answer my question," the man hit you with the back of his gun.

"Ow!" You fall to you knees, holding the spot he hit. Suddenly, you hear a loud bang. A sharp pain hits your side. _No... why... I don't even know why I'm here and I've been shot by a random person in a field! This doesn't make any- _

"What is going on here?" Another voice with a thick German accent came up. You try to look up. _Ow! Damn! It hurt... _

The new stranger speaks again, "Who is that, and why the hell did you shoot them?!" Pointing at you.

"They were trespassing on our land sir, I had to-"

"You dummkopf! What if they were delivering a message? Or weapons? They could have been important!" _This new person sounds very strict..._

"Sorry sir, I'll-"

"You will do nothing," you feel him pick you up bridal style. "I'm taking her to a doctor, and you will go to camp,"

"But,"

"That's an order!"

"Yes sir..." You hear the man who shot you walk away. _I_ _have to see who this guy is, he saved me... I need to thank him too... I... Need to..._

"Are you alright?" He said while starting to walk off the field.

"I... Thank yo-" _I can't... stay awake...I'm so sleepy..._

"Hey! Don't die on me! Shoot... There a lot of blood" he started to run now.

One last thought ran through your mind. _He smells like sausage. _

_Have you ever woken up, but didn't open your eyes or move around? Almost like, your mind wakes up but you don't. That's exactly what I'm doing... my side still hurt really bad... Where I'm I?_ You hear even more new voices talking within the room.

"Yes, he just shot her without question, I sent him back to camp... I'll have to have a little talk with him later," _the man who saved me, he sounds a lot calmer now._

"She'll be ok, right?" _A curious Italian accent? _

"Hopefully, her wounds were treated so, I'll think she'll make it," _Now an English accent? Oh my... These people sounded like... _

"Arthur! Dude! I need to talk to y-" _now American. Yup this was defiantly it._ You stir a little. _Ow! Crap, still hurts like hell. _

The English man started talking again "shh! You'll wake her," _they were... Taking care of me... *squee*_ then, once again, a new voice appeared. This time with a Japanse accent.

"Prease, quiet. Both of you will wake her up," the voice was right next to you. _Wow... I'm really Tired again... I can talk to my favorite people later._ You fell asleep once again.

well, that was interesting. All the chapters I put in this will be based on a different character x reader. Although they will continue from the last chapter. For now I'm going to do Japan and Germany. Let me know if there is anyone else you would like to see here. Thanks :3


	2. Germany

You woke up feeling groggy and STILL in pain. I should at least try to get up... You sit up a little too fast, wincing and holding your side.

"Hey your awake," you look over to see, him, sitting in the corner of the room reading a book.

"Y-your... Germany, " he gets up and walks over to you.

"Yes, and you are?" He smiles at you and hold out his hand. Glancing up, you find his face looking back at you. You quickly look down at the hospital bed you are currently laying in and blush a bit. _His eyes are so blue... Cute even... _

"I'm -name-" you reach up to shake his hand, still blushing. _Wait, this is the man who saved me, say something!_ "U-um, thank you and all for, saving me..." You can't bring yourself to look into his eyes, so you continue to look at the bed and let go of his hand.

"Well I couldn't leave you, and I must apologize about Jonas, one of my soldiers. He's been on edge lately..."

"It's alright,"

"Alright?! He shot you! Speaking of that, how is your wound?"

"Painful, but I think I can get up." Swinging you legs over you stand up. "Ah!" _Crap I'm all wobbly. I probably look like a fool falling like this. _

"You ok?" _Wait. He's... Hugging me._ You realize that you fell into Germany. He's so muscular...

"S-sorry!" You back up, blushing even more. _I need to get outside... Now._ "I'm going to go outside,"

"Here, I'll come with you. First we have to ask the nurse, she said they would release you soon anyway," Germany calls the nurse and gets permission for you to leave. you ride a wheelchair outside, and you're still woozy when you try and stand, so you decide to sit on a bench once you're out there.

"So, where did you come from?" He said, blue eyes full of question. _How the heck am I going to explain this to him... _

"I... I'm not from around here, very far from here actually,"

"Huh..." he looked down for a moment only to snap his head back up. "I just realized, how do you know who I am?"

_Shoot. I'll have to tell him, he'll think I'm crazy but... _

"Ok so I know this is weird but-"

"Germany~!" Italy drove up to the front of the hospital in his car, "hey -name-! Want a ride to my place?" Italy waved for us to come over and smiled.

"Sure," _Italy's house, this could be fun._ Suddenly, it hit you. You were so caught up in the recent 'events' that you forgot what was happening. _I'm in Hetalia! Only one of the most popular anime's ever! *internal super squee* _

The hospital was quite a way away from Italy's house, but you didn't care. The scenery was gorgeous and you were sitting next to Germany in the back of a convertible. You noticed it was getting chilly, and you shivered a bit.

"We're almost there," said Italy "we can have some pasta~ when we arrive," you giggle, as Italy stated his famous quote. _Man, it's still cold..._ Then a sudden warmth surrounds you. You look over to see Germany covering you with his jacket. _Oh joy. More blushing. _

"Thank you so much, it was delicious!" You sit back feeling very full.

"Ve~ your welcome," Italy yawned "I'm going to bed, g'night,"

"Night," you say.

"Gute Nacht" replies Germany.

Now you are both sitting on the couch in silence. _So awkward... Am I still blushing? Geese... I don't know what I should do in this situation... _

"Well I guess I'm going to be-" You get up, but feel a slight tug on your sleeve.

"Wait I-" Germany started. It looked like he wanted something, hey... He was blushing too. _Ok ok. I'll do what I must. You lean in and kiss his cheek._

"Thank you, for everything. Good night," you turn to head to bed, but you here him mumble something. "Hm? Did you say something?"

"Oh... Nothing, gute Nacht," you shrug and head to bed.

You get into the cozy futon Italy had laid out for you in the guest room. The pain in your side was still there, but getting lesser and lesser. You were happy, and not even once did you think of how you were going to get home. You fell asleep thinking about who you should meet tomorrow.

So, that's Germany for ya. Japan should be up tomorrow :3


End file.
